


On The Beach

by seatrooper



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Fluff, M/M, Underage Sex, diodeshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatrooper/pseuds/seatrooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Citron examines his relationship with Satoshi</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Beach

_I've always wanted to be more than just friends with Satoshi_ , Citron thought to himself as he laid down on the forest floor, Satoshi licked happily between his legs seemingly trying his hardest to suck his erection right out of his swimsuit. _But this isn't how I imagined it..._

  
Satoshi was very attractive. Citron noticed it the first time he saw the dark skinned boy outside his gym in Miare City. He wasn't ashamed to admit it. He'd never actually put any thought into it but he noticed he found himself attracted to both boys and girls. Satoshi, on the other hand, was only interested in boys. To be more specific, in Citron.

  
As it turns out, Satoshi was frisky for his age. Sharing a tent was completely his idea at first. Citron had no objections until one night they were alone together early in their journey, he found himself without pants and the boy that he had found very attractive was performing oral sex on him. Citron knew about sex; his father explained it to him a couple of years earlier, but he didn't expect to experience it at his early age, with his closest friend nonetheless.

  
"I like you, Citron!" Satoshi would grin at him and say, and with genuine truth. Although he seemed to like Citron's penis the most, he was never unkind and showed him plenty of affection, even if it was in front of the girls. Citron could almost swear Satoshi thought of him as a boyfriend. Somehow in all of Eureka's knowledge of the "right bride" for Citron, she never once noticed how close the two boys were to each other. Citron once had the feeling that just maybe she was after these women for herself, but he forced the thought away.

  
Citron didn't want this type of relationship with Satoshi, but he never once objected to his advances. Night after night, Satoshi would start with a passionate kiss before he started. Citron's father, for reasons he could never imagine, taught him about all aspects of sex between two boys, and Satoshi practiced nearly every one of them with him, so for that he was grateful to his father. And wondered if maybe he knew of Citron's attraction to the same sex even before he did...

  
Eventually Satoshi convinced Citron to do the same to him. It wasn't a matter of persuasion, he just told him to do it and the blonde boy never thought twice about obeying. He would never admit it to himself, but he wanted his friend as much as he seemed to want Citron. His naturally dark skin gave him an exotic appearance not often seen in this region. Citron loved the taste of that skin, especially when mixed together with the sweetness of his semen. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he loved Satoshi.

  
When the group found an open and empty beach, Citron knew the other boy would find the opportunity to fool around with him, but he didn't see any possible way that could happen. _Yes, we'd be half naked and that would surely arouse me- HIM._ That would surely arouse Satoshi, Citron corrected himself. Although with the girls around he would never try anything. Maybe.

  
Citron ran far down the beach and found a secluded area behind the line of forest where the beach ended inland so he could change. Eureka called his swimsuit old-fashioned and she would say he'd never land any girls in that thing. Once at home she even gave him something else to wear that resembled her own underwear, but made with strings and very thin cloth. He had asked her were she got such a thing but she never bothered responding. He threw it into his molecular disintegrator. The piece he always wore suited him much better, and it wasn't too revealing so it shouldn't get Satoshi's attention. Maybe.

  
When he met up with the group again, Satoshi was nowhere in sight.

  
"He went to change," Serena told him "he hasn't come back yet." and she continued playing with Eureka and her Fokko. Even with her very apparent crush on Satoshi, she wouldn't ever go after him and risk seeing something that might embarrass her.

  
With a sigh of defeat, Citron walked into the forest where they said Satoshi went to change. He walked behind a tree, half expecting to find him naked and splayed out in a lewd position in order to seduce him. He was half right. Satoshi stood in the shade of the thick tree completely unclothed, but he looked more confused than anything.

  
"Sa-Satoshi!" his bare body hadn't been a new sight to Citron in quite some time, but suddenly discovering him like this was a bit too much.

  
"Ah, Citron." Satoshi turned around and walked up to him, still very naked and apparently not bothered by it. "Eureka gave me this weird string thing to wear but I have no idea how to- woah!" He looked at Citron and really noticed him for the first time since he walked up. "That swim suit... It's so cool!" his eyes glistened and sparkled, the same way he looked at Citron's inventions. He circled around the blonde boy to soak up the entire view.

  
"Satoshi, can you put some shorts on, or...?"

  
He wasn't listening. "That suit shows off your slim body."

  
 _Oh no. Is he- really?_ Citron thought. "Satoshi, we should really get back to the girls. They might worry..." But by then Satoshi had the blonde boy in his arms and forced their lips together. Citron tensed up like he usually does, but allowed the other boy to continue. Their lips parted slightly only to let Satoshi's tongue slip into Citron's mouth. He felt a drip of saliva running down his chin and finally loosened up, allowing his own tongue to caress the one in his mouth.

  
Satoshi broke away and shyly touched their foreheads together. He wore and expression of absolute bliss with a mix of pleasure and pain. It was unbearable. Was it for him too? "Citron..." he whispered and moved him down to the soft grass. He positioned the blonde boy on his side and did the same, but laying the opposite direction, facing his lower body. Now Citron could clearly see Satoshi's throbbing erection just inches from his face. He always got hard surprisingly quickly. His penis was larger than Citron's, but it looked so much bigger whenever he was facing it down this closely.

  
Satoshi started by running his tongue from Citron's belly, down past his crotch and swirled it around over his testicles. The feel of his wet tongue through the fabric gave a unique sensation. A minute later the blonde boy was rock hard. Satoshi took his prize by the mouth and sucked gently at first, moving up and down the shaft trapped within the tight cloth.

  
This was new to Citron. Somehow being sucked off through his clothing felt better than usual. Instinctively, he slowly took the dark skinned erection into his mouth and bobbed it in and out, increasing speed as he went. He could taste and feel pre-come leaking out heavily. Was he unusually excited by this aswell? Citron swallowed it down and increased his speed.

  
Satoshi also increased his pace. He could feel a pressure building up inside of him already, and the way Citron's erection twitched told him he wasn't far behind. Sucking through the cloth wasn't difficult, but he would've preferred to have everything out in the open where he could have a better handle on it. Even still, it felt incredible! Citron admittedly needed more practice at dick sucking, but Satoshi always loved the feel of his hot, wet mouth.

  
He was close. Citron was going to release very soon. Satoshi involuntarily thrusted his hips and Citron felt his energy draining away, so his hands wrapped around the other boy's thighs were powerless to hold him still. The wave of euphoria was quick and powerful. He felt the heat of the liquid erupting out to splatter the inside of his swim suit- and he felt the same in his own mouth. Satoshi shot what seemed like an endless amount of white liquid into the back of his throat. He swallowed what he could but the rest exploded out and ran down his face.

  
He laid still in the grass, not having the strength to move, but also allowing the remnants of pleasure to course through his body until it faded away. Slowly, unwillingly he opened his eyes and let a strange, new sunlight in. It seemed brighter, somehow clearer. He forced himself into a sitting position only to see the other boy sitting up and looking right at him. The only thing he could do was smile. A smile that was returned and eventually turned into a laugh that only stopped with an embrace. "You're a mess." He whispered, and was replied with "So are you."

  
After getting cleaned up as fast as they could, Satoshi slipped into his normal pair of swim shorts and they both ran to meet the girls. Citron grabbed his goggles and swim cap and sprinted into the water, hoping nobody would notice the large wet stain on his front.

  
"Geez, what took you two so long?" Eureka broke away from burying a sleeping Dedenne in sand to scold the boys.

  
"Ehh..." Satoshi gave his doofy smile while attempting to think up an excuse on the spot

  
"I'm sorry, it's all my fault!" Citron interrupted. All eyes were on him. "Satoshi was helping me... I, I can't swim, so he promised to teach me..."

  
"Nii-san, do you know how embarrassing it is not knowing how to swim at your age! I don't know how I'm ever going to convince anyone to take you!" With a scornful look, Eureka turned back to Dedenne and asked Serena to help.

  
Now that the attention was off of him, Citron rested easily. He didn't even notice Satoshi wading up beside him, wearing his usual optimistic grin. Citron only looked up as Satoshi grabbed his hands into his own and led him farther across the shallows away from everyone else.

  
"Do you really not know how to swim?" Satoshi casually asked.

  
"I... don't." Citron admitted, shyly looking down.

  
Satoshi nuzzled his hand underneath the blonde boy's chin and lifted his face up to meet his gaze. "Then I'll teach you!"

  
Citron looked deeply into Satoshi's eyes and felt his own welling up. Quickly he threw himself against Satoshi and hugged him close. "I like you, Satoshi. I love you."


End file.
